1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image-forming apparatus of an electrophotography type typically is equipped with four image-forming units for forming images of yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C), and black (K), respectively. Each image-forming unit has a developing unit for developing an electrostatic latent image with developer. Each developing unit is supplied with developer of a respective color from a developer container, otherwise referred to as a toner cartridge, via a developer conveyance path.